Broken trust
by moonlightfall
Summary: FTL/ Oneshot. Warnings: group rape, abuse and short incest part. Regina is blamed for cheating on Leopold and get the punishment for it. she believes that no one will ever save her until the end of the punishment.


**Poor Regina... at the moment I either dream about her having a threesome with the Charmings or she gets raped by people she trusted...  
Warnings:Group rape, abuse, short incest**

Regina stood with two guards in front of the big door to the ballroom. They heard their command and pushed the door open while they pulled Regina with them. Regina looked full ahead. Pretending that only King Leopold would be there and no one else.

She passed King Leopold's council members until she stood in front of the king and she kneeled down. "Servants reported that they have seen you fucking someone else when I'm gone. Now tell me. Is that true?",King Leopold asked her with a loud voice. She shook her head. "No, your majesty. I'm just yours and yours only.",she answered and a mischievous grin grew on the king's face.

" Then it won't bother you to show it to the people of our kingdom, does it?",he asked and Regina looked at him with begging eyes. She heard people whistle around her when Leopold stood up and pulled a sword. "Either you show it them or you get killed for treason.",he said and Regina whimpered but opened his pants.

She took his cock in her hand and started to blow him and he put the sword away. When he was near the edge he pushed her away and ordered some members to them. "Keep her down.",he demanded and the members obeyed. He ripped her dress and underwear before he crawled back on top of her and thrusted in her merciless.

Leopold came with a grunt deep in her and retreated from her. "And now show me that you'll do anything to please your king. Pleasure them all.",he said and saw the horror in Regina's face. "You may fuck her now.",he called to the council members in the room who started to walk to them.

An old man was the first one. He put Regina's legs over his shoulder and buried himself deep into her aching cunt. "Oh you little slut, the king is so happy to have someone like you. You should be grateful that you can share his bed and not cheating him behind his back.",the man spat and slapped Regina. She cried out in pain and felt how the man thrusted faster and faster until his release spilled into her.

He pulled himself out of her and looked at her disgusted. "You normally aren't worthy of the king's or our seed's.",he told her and kicked her side before he walked away. A now young man placed himself on her and stroke his dick delighted. She remembered him. It was one of her father's guards and she looked pleadingly. "Please, Philipp, don't. What would my father say?"

"I would probably say that you should shut up and endure this like a real woman.",she heard her father's voice and searched for his face. She found it but couldn't read the emotions of it. The young man pushed him inside of her and grinned. "So nicely tight. I want you to scream for me when I come, if not I'll tell the king that the rumors were true.",he said and Regina bid her lip.

She obeyed him and moaned as if it would pleasure her and he petted her cheek smiling. The next one was her father. Everyone cheered him and he smiled. "You don't know how long I have waited for one fuck with you and now my little girl, cum for Daddy.",he said and entered her. "We both know that you want me too, cum for me and I'll tell the king that the servant was jealous and wanted you for him alone. If not this will be repeated until the king knows you are trustworthy."

"Daddy... Yes, Daddy... Deeper...",Regina just said and met his thrusts. She tried to make herself cum just to avoid this in the future and gasped when her father touched her clit. She moaned and they laughed at her. "This little slut. Refuse to cum by us but when her Daddy is fucking her she is suddenly a little ocean down there.",the old man said and shook his head.

They both came finally and her father left her too. She endured 30 other men before they were finished with her and left her on the ground. They put their clothes back on and left the ballroom.

She laid there for some hours until a maid found her. She brought Regina back to her chambers and cleaned her before she retreated for the night. In this night Regina summoned Rumpelstiltskin a second time in her life. He appeared in front of her.

"Your majesty. What did you need?",he asked her with his back to her and turned around. His eyes widen when he saw the bruises on Regina's torso. "Who did that?",he asked surprised and helped her down on the bed. "The king,the council... daddy...",Regina whimpered and Rumpelstiltskin gasped. He softly healed her and sighed.

"Good thing that you are barren then...",he said and Regina nodded. He held her in his arms until she fell asleep and then walked into the king's chamber where two women pleasured him at the moment. "Leave.", he told the women who looked at him wide eyed. They gathered their clothes and ran out of the room.

Rumpelstiltskin conjured a fireball and the king looked at him with horror. "This was the last time you hurt Regina.",he said and killed Leopold. He wrote a letter to the guards which would find him in the morning and returned to Regina's chamber. He carried her bridal style and poofed them into his castle where he laid her down on a bed.

"Maybe now you can overcome your past.",he whispered and sighed.


End file.
